The Game Of Love
by Dark-Angel1121-FallenAngel1121
Summary: I was tried of reading about how Clare and Eli just saw each other and it was love at first sight. I thought It would be interesting to see what might happen if Clare didn't fall for Eli so easily.
1. Chapter 1

**This is not my usual style but I thought I'd try something different let me know what you guys think, this is just the first chapter there will be a few more! Review let me Know how I am doing so far!**

**

* * *

**

Its always hard to be the new kid in school. Its even worse when you dress like I do and drive a hearse. I don't really care what people think of me, or at least I didn't until I came to degrassi.

I woke up when my cell phone alarm rang out. It was 6 am. I really didn't want to be up. I grabbed some clothes and trudged to the bathroom. I heard my mom say good morning. I grumbled my response back to her. As I stepped out of the shower and pulled on my black skinny jeans, black and grey button down shirt and a black sleeveless vest, I couldn't help but think what was so good about it. I walked downstairs; my mom was at the table cheery as ever, it annoyed me sometimes.

"So Elijah…" she said as I cringed I hated my full name.

"Are you ready for your first day at degrassi?" she finished

"I am SO ready, I can't wait" I said as I rolled my eyes

"Seriously Elijah, you need to tone down the sarcasm. You will make friends easier that way, and you may even get yourself a girlfriend!" my mom was trying to be helpful.

"I don't need friends, besides I hear degrassi is drama central. I want NOTING to do with those types of girls" I said as a matter of factly

"Look mom I have got to go" I noticed it was 6:30 and I headed out to Morty (my hearse) I start her up and a Dead Hand Song blasts through my speakers. A lot of people find a hearse creepy but I love it. I got lost in the song that was on and I didn't realize that I was at Degrassi. The sound of something crunching under my tire is what brought me back to reality.

"Oh great I have already probably pissed someone off" I thought to myself as I got out to see what I just crushed. I pulled out what I thought was a pair of glasses, but I was pretty sure they were unusable now. I looked up and saw a girl with incredible blue eyes and her Indian friend. I held the glasses out to them to see who took them. The girl with short curly hair and blue eyes took them

"I think there dead" I told her as she took them

"It's ok I got laser eye surgery I don't need them anymore" she said cooly

"Well you have pretty eyes" I mentally kicked myself for blurting that out

I saw her blush, it was the cutest thing ever "I'll see ya around" she finally says.

"guess you will" I said coolly to try and make up for my word vomit a few minutes ago.

I got back in my car and found a parking spot I saw this girls friend teasing her about something. I laughed to myself. I couldn't explain it but there was something about this girl, something different. I wanted to find out what then a realization hit me. I NEVER GOT HER NAME.

"damn it" I thought to myself. I headed into the building and the rumors about degrassi were definitely true. I was walking past this guy wearing a beanie and he was talking to this girl dressed like a total slut. I walked by however I saw her shove him them rip his shirt open. I couldn't believe what I saw. I just kept walking, not wanting to get into degrassi Drama. That didn't last long however, I was walking to my second class when I saw this guy throw the same kid through a window. I ran up to the kid to see he was okay then I rounded on the guy who threw him. I couldn't stand bullies, when I was young I got pushed around all the time because of how I choose to dress. I made it my goal to never let a bully get away with ANYTHING.

"what the hell is your problem" I demanded

"whats it to you goth boy" this guy spit back and shoved him

"I wouldn't do that" I warned him. He shoved me again

I lunged at him throwing punches left and right. I was a scrappy fighter be he was stronger, plus he had help. His goons pulled me off of him and held me there. He got up looked at me then fired on punch right in my stomach knocking the wind out of me. As this guy walked away I heard him say

"it figures that freaks like them would stick together"

"good one fitz" one of his lackeys said.

I got up and went over to the guy who was thrown through a window

"you okay man" I asked

"Yea thanks for the help….I'm Adam" he held his hand out for me to shake

"Eli" I said taking it.

"So who was that Neanderthal" I asked as we headed to class

"Oh that was Fitz, degrassi's resident bully" he replied simply.

So his name was Fitz huh…well I'll just have to remember that.

"So if you don't mind my asking, why did he toss you through a window?" I wanted to know if it had anything to do with what I saw earlier.

"I am an FTM" he said as he quickly looked around for anyone who might overhear.

He looked at me nervously waiting for my reaction.

"Cool" I said. He looked stunned

"Really that's all you have to say" he said still clearly shocked.

I thought for a second "Wait, so if you are technically a girl does that mean I can't rip one in front of you"

Adam burst out laughing "I'd be insulted if you didn't" he said through the laughter. We got to our classes and went our separate ways. We made plans to meet at lunch.

The first half of the day was interesting and I had somehow made it to lunch without killing anyone or getting into anymore fights. I found Adam sitting at a picnic table outside and I went to join him.

"Hey dude, whats up?" adam said as I sat down

"nothing" I said as I took my seat. I looked around there were a tin of people out here, but my gaze fell on that girl whose glasses I ran over. Adam saw me staring and waved his hand in front of my face.

"earth to Eli….come back to earth" he joked. I snapped back

"sorry I was just looking around…theres a lot to take in" I lied.

"dude I saw you looking at Clare Edwards but you better forget that right now" Adam said as a warning

Now I was intrigued "Why what wrong with her, she seems normal"

"SHE is, but her boyfriend K.C Is very over protective, don't let him catch you staring" Adam warned again. My heart sank a little it didn't occur to me that she had a boyfriend. It was okay there was no way a guy like me would go for a girl like her anyway. I still wanted to get to know her I just needed a way to do it.

"ELI!...the bell rang come on dude!" I was yanked out of my seat. I headed to the rest o my classes. A pretty boring day, until I got to English. I had it last, but it was my favorite class. I took a seat somewhere in the back. The bell rang and the teacher Mrs. Dawes came in. She was handing back some assignments that were due before I got there. I heard someone behind me say

"Mrs. Dawes how come I got a C."

"well Clare you early work was divine, but recently you seem to have lost you spark….you can't hide behind vampire fiction forever"

I sat up straighter when she said Clare's name and rolled my eyes at the thought of vampire fan fition.

"I have not lost my spark" Clare said

"then prove it to your new English partner" she pointed to me

"me" I said sarcastically

"you're a good writer Eli but you're a little wordy" she said she had read some of my papers from my previous school.

Mrs. Dawes turned and told the class that she thought they had a very special partnership on their hands. Like Sylvia Plath and Ted Hughs.

I heard Clare say "Sylvia Plath killed herself" I stifled a chuckle as the bell rang. I wanted to formally introduce myself but she had run out the door. I saw her standing by her lock and went up to her.

"hey, remember me" I tried to sound cool

"oh right you're the guy who ran over my glasses" she said sarcasticly

"yea but I go by Eli" I said extending my hand. She shook it

"I'm Clare"

A second later an arm was slung around her shoulder.

"oh Eli this is my boyfriend K.C…..K.C, Eli is my English partner"

K.C glared at me but said then said "nice to meet you Eli….Clare we have to go, Ali is waiting for us at the Dot." Clare nodded "see you tomorrow Eli" she waved goodbye as K.C. pulled her so close to him that im surprised she could walk.

"I told you not to get any idea" Adam said making me jump

"god damn it adam, don't do that" I snapped

"sorry man…just be careful I saw how you were looking Clare, and K.C. probably did too."

"Adam you don't know what your talking about" I said

"do you want a ride home" I asked

"no thanks man my brother will drive me when hes done practice, im supposed to wait for him" adam said.

"ok see you tomorrow man" I got in morty and drove home. I thought about what Adam said the whole way.

"theres no way I like Clare she's so clean cut, dating a football player. So not my type…..right?"

I walked in and my mom pounced on me bombarding me with questions.

" All I can say is it's going to be an interesting year" I said simply and headed to my room.

* * *

**So what are your thoughts so far I wondered how things would play out if Clare was immune to Eli's charm at first. It get boring reading about love at first sight all the time. Review Review Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK Sorry my stuff is taking so long I am working hard on another story of mine called When I'm Gone. If you haven't read it, you need to. it is a must read! anyway if you have read my stuff you know I hate copying storylines that have been done to death so i hope I am still on target**. **Please review let me know how im doing!**

* * *

Clare POV

After school K.C. and I walked to the Dot to meet Ali.

"K.C. can you loosen your grip I can't breathe" I said playfully

K.C must have forgotten he was still gripping me so close and said

"oh im sorry Clare" and let me go

His mind was clearly elsewhere, I figured I would ask about it later.

We walked into the Dot and right away I heard my best friend shriek

"CLARE" she sounded excited. We headed over to the table.

"okay so whose the guy" I said sarcastically. I heard K.C. stifle a laugh.

"ugh clare you take the fun out of everything" ali joked back

"its that new guy Drew" she finished.

She went off about how they met and I looked over at K.C and noticed he had spaced out. Ali looked at me and I nodded. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"huh….oh…sorry I spaced." KC said apologetically

"clearly" Ali and I said in unison

We all were laughing and heard someone come in. A minute later there was a chair being pulled up to the table. I looked up and I scowled.

"Hi Jenna" I said trying not to let my true feelings toward her show.

I looked over and noticed KC had sat up a little straighter. I felt him shift in his chair but I dismissed it. I knew Jenna wanted KC but KC had always been so jealous and protective of me when it came to other guys. I was sure he wanted me not HER.

As soon as she sat down the table got quiet

"hi guys hows it going?" she said rather non-chalantly

I didn't want to be around her she made me sick, she was one of my best friends until she told me she wanted KC and she was GOING to get him!

"I have to get home" I said quickly pretending to check my phone

KC stood up to leave with me

"actually KC I kinda want to walk by myself if that's ok" I said

He nodded he understood how I got when Jenna was around. I headed out the door but before I left I shot Ali a "keep an eye on that backstabber" look. She caught it and nodded.

I thought about my interesting day to get my mind off of Jenna. The one thing that stuck out in my mind was my new English partner. I think he said his name was Eli. I have to say he is not my favorite person in the world, he strikes me as smug and sarcastic, two qualities I hate in people. I also noticed that for some reason KC was always around when he was. It was like KC was worried not jealous when Eli was around.

"well he doesn't have to worry I have NO intention of leaving him for ELI…He is SO NOT my type." I thought to myself.

I finally got home. I walked into the sounds of my parent's fighting as always. They always tried not to fight in front of me, they hate laying there problems on me

I went up to my room and decided that I was going to write some more of my Vampire Fan Fiction. My thoughts drifted to Declan, he was on a whole other level from KC. I used to have A huge crush on him, but it would never work between us. So I write out all my fantasies in my Fan Fiction. I started to write whe I heard a _PIINNGG. _I looked up at my IM

_**EliG: Hey English Partner**_

_I wondered why he was IMing me so I wrote back_

_**ClareE: Hey Back?**_

_**EliG: Are you working on your English Assigment?**_

_**ClareE: I'm finished it, I will give it to you in class Monday.**_

_**EliG: Well im not doing anything now…can you tear yourself away from your vampire fiction and meet me at the Dot at 7?**_

_I stared at the computer screen In amazement how did he know._

_**ClareE: I don't know**_

_**EliG: I'm not going to force you Clare. If you don't want to go then just say so.**_

_**ClareE: Eli I just don't think it's a good idea**_

_**EliG: OK.**_

_**EliG has signed off**_

I stared at the conversation for a minute.

"wait did he just ask me out" I thought to myself

I pushed that thought out of my mind. Even he isn't so smug that he thinks he can try and steal a girl away from her boyfriend.

I sighed and went back to writing unable to shake this strange feeling something weird was going to happen. I was just starting to fall asleep when I heard another PIING

"Gosh Eli give it up" I thought to my self annoyed But I saw it wasn't Eli

_**AliB: Hey! Clare are you busy tomorrow?**_

_**ClareE: No. Why what's up?**_

_**AliB: you wanna hang out…it is Saturday…we could hang at the mall or go to the Dot..whatever**_

_**ClareE: Sure I have to go to the mall I need more clothes. You wanna go around 10 and them we can get a bite at the Dot after?**_

_**AliB: sounds awesome! Cya then**_

_**AliB has signed off. **_

I turned off my laptop and fell into my bed. I had NO trouble getting to sleep.

Eli POV

I can't believe I just did that. I mentally kicked myself. I basically just asked Clare out. She has a BOYFRIEND, and personally I don't think I could take him.

I was not the type of guy who went after a girl who was clearly unavailable and uninterested but there was something about her that made me want to keep trying.

Adams words rang in my head, all his warnings about KC. I didn't care.

All I could see was her big blue eyes, her short wavy brown hair, and the fact that she seems unaffected by my sarcasm. Not only that but she can fire right back, For some reason I take this as a personal challenge.

"Eli dinner" I heard my mom call, cheery as always. My dad was certainly no Ray of sunshine but neither one of them could figure out where my "style" came from.

"coming" I went downstairs and sat at the table.

"so how was school you blew by me so fast that I didn't hear a word you said when you came home….did you make any friends" she asked

"one his name is Adam…we have a class together" I said

"how nice you have to have him over sometime so I can meet him….so meet any girls" she had to throw in that last part.

"NO" I lied my mom sighed and looked away

"Elijah…" there she goes with my full name again

"If you are ever going to meet a girl and get married one day, you may need to change a few things."

My mom was always trying to get me out of my old habits and into me "normal" ones but I was far from normal and I would never be normal. Who ever I end up with is just gonna have to accept it.

"mom we've talked about this" I said she just sighed.

"honey I think Eli did meet someone today" My dad chimed in.

"Crap he always could tell when I was lying" I thought to myself

I saw my mom want to speak but my dad changed the subject thank GOD

"so Eli how are you classes" he said

" they are fine, they are actually harder that the ones at my old school"

"that's good…we still expect at least a B average young man" my father reminded me.

Dinner went on like that and I went up to my room after to watch a movie.

I was watching Stay Alive, I love that movie. I heard a PING on my computer I looked up

_**AdamT: hey dude tomorrow is Saturday you wanna hang out**_

_I wrote back_

_**EliG: Sure want to meet at the Dot around like noon.**_

_**AdamT: Sure!**_

_I laughed at his enthusiasm you can tell he doesn't have many friends either._

_**EliG: Im going to head to bed Do you need a ride over to the Dot or what?**_

_**AdamT: No I live pretty Close ill just walk thanks tho.**_

_**EliG: Ok…goodnight see you tomorrow**_

_**AdamT: Later**_

_**EliG &AdamT have signed off.**_

I fell asleep happy that tomorrow was Saturday, maybe now I could focus on things other Clare Edwards.

* * *

**Ok I hope you guys liked it. I am trying to write this story differently than my others. If you read my mystery When Im Gone you will see the difference. Anyhow...I hope you enjoyed And remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER i GOT INSPIRED SO i AM POSTING ANOTHER CHAP TODAY. i AM STILL DECIDING WHERE i WANT TO TAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER SO DEF REVIEW i AM ALWAYS OPEN TO IDEAS!**

* * *

**Clare POV**

I woke up around 9am trying to get ready to hit the mall with Ali. When you go shopping with Ali you can never be in and out of a store..OH NO you shopping for at least two hours minimum. I was like her little dress up doll. She loved shoving me in a dressing room and tossing in clothes for me to try on.

945 my phone went off

"hi Ali we are on the way" I answered KNOWING that's what she was about to ask

"ok clare see you in 10"

"mom are you ready" I called…..I had asked my mother to drive us today.

"Yep, lets go!" she said and we headed out to the car.

We picked up Ali who was waiting on her front step. She ran to the car as we pulled up.

"hey Mrs Edwards, hey clare," she greeted us very bubbly

We all talked until we got to the mall. My mom said to call when we were done and either her or my dad would pick us up. We headed into the mall and we shopped around. We were halfway through our spree when she said

"so who is Eli and why does KC hate him" she asked

I stood there not quite knowing how to answer that

"Clare" Ali said again

"Sorry….Eli is my English Partner nothing more. I catch him staring once in a while, and he IMed me last night asking me to meet him today, but I turned him down." I started to say

"also I think KC feels a little either worried or jealous, its hard to tell with him" I finished

"okay so hold on Eli who is pretty hot in my opinion, asked you to hang out and you said NO" Ali said in disbelief

"yea Ali cause I think he meant it like a date and besides I can't Stand the whole smug sarcastic thing" I said slightly turned off

"I don't know Clare I like KC and all but I don't exactly trust him….I never have"

Where was this coming from" I thought to myself…Did she WANT me to break up with KC and be with Eli or someone like him

"Ali KC has given me no reason to not trust him and I will have faith in him until he gives me a reason to believe otherwise" I said as a matter of factly

"okay okay" she said raising her hands in surrender

"just be careful Clare" she said

We finished our little shopping trip and I called home. My dad picked us up

"hey kids mom had to run some errands so your stuck with dear old dad" We laughed I asked if he could drop us off at the dot and we would just walk from there. Dad dropped us off. I sat down and took out some homework. I heard Ali sigh

"only you clare Edwards would sit and do homework on a perfectly good Saturday afternoon." She said jokingly just then her phone went off She read the text and squealed. She turned around and I guess the guy she liked Drew walked in, right next to him I noticed a guy I met last year he seemed really nice.

They walked over.

"drew this is my best friend Clare" Ali introduced us, Drew nodded a hi

"oh and this is….." she started to say but I cut her off

"your Adam right." I asked

"y…yea" he said, clearly surprised I remembered him

"sorry I gotta go clare I'll text you later" she asked. I nodded she and drew headed out the door.

"So adam do you wanna sit down" I motioned to the empty chair. He thought for minute then said

"sorry I'm meeting a friend. It was nice meeting you….again" he said we chuckled as he sat a few tables away. Just then I heard the Bell ding. I Looked up and saw who walked in

"Oh great" I thought to myself and rolled my eyes

**Eli POV**

The next morning I slept in till about 11am., Threw on my trademark skinny jeans and a band tee and headed out the door. I had planned to meet adam at the dot

"MOM, im going out for the day" I yelled as I left

"okay ELIJAH, have fun" she yelled back. Why did she INSIST on calling me by my full name I hated it, and she knew it.

I got to the Dot fairly quickly I walked in and I saw clare sitting by herself. I felt my heart jump slightly as I walked over to her.

"Clare Edwards is sitting alone" I said with a smirk

"K.C. is not big on studying so I am on my own" she said without even looking up.

I tried again "So are you working on English because we ARE partners and I could help you"

"no thanks..im done and I have to get home anyway" she said seeming bored and got up and left.

I stood there dumbfounded. My charm usually works on girls (whether I want it to or not) but she really doesn't seem to like me. I was curious as to why so I thought next time I saw her I'd just ask.

"Eli, what whats up" I heard Adam call. He was three tables away. I hoped he didn't see what just happened.

"dude I told you hitting on clare was useless…shes totally into K.C. she doesn't even notice other guys coming onto her." He said. Guess luck wasn't on my side today.

He looked at me and added "hey don't feel bad trust me you are not the only guy who has tried and failed miserably to get Clare."

"Do you know from personal experience" I asked slightly curious. Adam blushed and looked at his feet.

" I hit on clare when I first moved here but I was dumb enough to do it right in front of K.C. It was an honest mistake; I mean they never show any affection to each other in public, unless you consider possessiveness affection. How was I supposed to know…..anyway K.C. grabbed me and pushed me into a locker. I smacked my head pretty hard and when I stood back up he and clare were halfway down the hall." Adam had just finished explaining, and I looked shocked.

Just then I heard someone walk in and they sounded familiar. I looked up and it was K.C but he was not with clare. I nudged Adam and his jaw dropped.

"I know her…." Adam started to say

"that is one of Clare's best friends her name is Jenna Middleton" he finished

"well maybe they are just hanging out…you know as friends" I said it but I didn't believe it for a second. K.C. and Jenna went to sit down but instead of sitting across from her he sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"well Eli they sure are friendly" adam said sarcastically. I walked over to the table without even thinking.

"hey K.C. remember me." I said coolly

His hand retracted from jenna so fast that you would think that it was on fire.

"OH hi….Eli right….your CLARE'S ENGLISH PARTNER." I knew emphasized it so jenna would understand what was happening.

Jenna's eyes widened like she just figured out why this was so awkward

"oh hi eli nice to meet you….clare bear talks about you all the time" she lied

"Really that is interesting because she barely ever says two words to me let alone acknowledges my existence" I spit back.

I watched in amusement as she silently cursed herself.

"well…Jenna we better get going….gotta be home early" K.C said breaking the awkward moment.

"right we better go….nice to see you Eli" jenna said jumping up. I rolled my eyes and headed back to Adam. I heard the door open and thought they left but I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around to see K.C.

"look don't go running to Clare about this, it's not what it looks like ok" he said glaring

"if there nothing wrong with what you did then why does it matter if Clare finds out" I replied simply. I shook my arm from his grasp. I looked over at Adam he nodded and we left.

"so are you going to tell Clare" Adam asked

" have no idea…I mean im not even sure she would believe me" I said, my voice full of uncertainty

" I still think you should try, I don't think she wants to find out from strangers." Adam tried to reason

" I have to think about it. So what do you want to do." I asked changing the subject

"we can hit the arcade at the mall" Adam suggested

I gave in and said "sure lets go"

We hung out for a few hours and after I dropped him off at home I headed back to my house. I walked in and luckily my parents weren't home so I didn't have to deal with there constant prying, they meant well it just gets annoying.

I ran upstairs and turned on my TV and switched on my laptop. I logged on to my instant messenger and saw clare was on. I debated if telling her was such a good idea. I mean I really didn't see anything scandalous, KC could be right and it was nothing. I had my suspicions, but that's it really. I was about to IM her when she signed off. I sighed I guess ill talk to her in school tomorrow. Maybe I can find out why she detests me so much

I made that my plan. Tomorrow I was going to ask Clare what her issue with me was. We have to work together all year, if she would stop treating me like I have the plague things might be easier on all of us this year.

* * *

**ELI IS GONNA CONFRONT CLARE...THIS SHOULD BE INTERESTING! HOW WILL CLARE REACT JUST GONNA HAD TO KEEP READING AND SEE!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW IT MAKES MY DAY TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM LOVING ALL OF YOU COMMENTS THANK YOU SO MUCH i AM TRYING TO MAKE THIS STORY AS DIFFERENT FROM THE SHOW AS POSSIBLE CAUSE i FEEL THAT MOST OF THESE STORY LINES HAVE BEEN DONE TO DEATH**! **ANYHOW HERES THE NEW CHAPTER LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK I ALREADY AM GETTING AN IDEA OF WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING BUT IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ID LOVE TO HEAR EM! AND AS ALWAYS DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

**Eli POV**

I had just gotten to school when the bell rang

"crap I'm gonna be late" I started speed walking into the building when I collided with someone

"OW watch it will ya" a girls voice said

"OH…Hi….Eli right?" I looked up and saw I had run into Jenna

"yea, sorry" I apologized. I mean I did knock her to the ground. I extended my hand and helped her up. I was walking past her when she grabbed my wrist,

"Look please don't tell Clare what you saw yesterday, it meant nothing. KC is not cheating on Clare." She pleaded.

"look I don't plan on getting involved with degrassi drama, its none of my business Clare is my English partner nothing else her personal life is no concern of mine" I lied through my teeth but luckily she didn't see that.

"oh ok thanks….." she kissed me on the cheek and walked away. I turned back to walk into the building and see none other than Clare she kind of made a disgusted face, rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"what was this girls problem" I thought to myself…I didn't know but I was going to find out!

I had a spare period right before lunch. I saw Clare go into a classroom before the bell so I knocked on the door and said

"excuse me Principal Simpson needs to see Clare Edwards." I could hear the OOHHHHSS as a confused Clare made her way out of the classroom.

"why does simpson need to see me" she asked nervously it was cute to be honest.

"he doesn't I just needed to talk to you" I had a hint of smugness in my voice. She looked angry and tried to walk away but I grabbed her arm and took her into an empty classroom.

"what are you doing" she had venom in her voice

"now Clare I knew you didn't like me but I never thought you hated me" I said sarcastically answering her venomous tone of voice

"what are you talking about" her voice no longer angry just really annoyed

"why do you hate me so much. what have I done to you….besides compliment and make you blush" I added acting slightly smug.

"first of all…" she began her tone inching toward venomous again

" I don't hate anyone, but your right I don't like you very much"

"ouch" I said full of sarcasm but it really did hurt a little.

"can I ask why" I asked

"I don't like people who are smug and cocky and think that sarcasm will get them through life." She said as a matter of factly. I stated to speak but then she started again

"and btw I saw you and jenna and that is a mistake waiting to happen. She is a backstabbing train wreck" the venom in her voice was back.

"Clare I don't know what you thought you saw but Im not interested in Jenna, besides so What if I was why would you care?" After I said that she looked uncomfortable. I regretted it but didn't apologize.

"it has nothing to do with you. you wouldn't understand" She said she tried to walk away but I put my hand on her shoulder, all sarcasm gone and said

"try me"

"no forget I said anything I have to go" she said as she headed back to class.

I stood there once again dumfounded. I had figured out two things.

Clare did not like me

She was not as together as she seemed

I decided not to tell her about the incident at the Dot she seemed to have a lot on her plate.

The day dragged on. By the time I got to English she was already there with her nose in a book….Typical Clare..I had come to see. I sat down and took out a sheet of notebook paper and wrote on it

_Clare:_

_I know I am not your favorite person in the world, but if you ever want to talk or just need a friend _

_You can call me at (_insert Canadian number here…im from Pennsylvania so I have no idea LOL)

_Eli_

I tossed the note behind me. I heard her unfold it. She gave me a strange look and just shook her head. I saw her blush slightly.

"yes" I thought to myself.

We worked on individual assignments so I didn't get to talk to her today. The bell rang and I got out the door first for a change. I heard someone catch up to me

"Eli..wait up" I stopped and turned around and saw Clare walking up to me my heartbeat was quickening

"dude chill" I told myself

"hey I read the note and thanks" she looked at me and I got a great view of her blue eyes. She quickly looked to her feet and walked away.

"Clare" I called after her…" I Meant what I wrote…ok?"

She nodded and headed out the door. I saw walk up to KC and her Indian friend Ali think her name was.

I ran into Adam who again was within ear shot of mine and Clare's conversation.

"was I hallucinating or did Clare not totally blow you off today" Adam said through a slight chuckle that was laced with disbelief.

"no she didn't I was as shocked as you" I said truthfully

"so whats going on with you two then?" Adam raised his eyebrows suggestively

"absolutely nothing" I said to Adams disappointment, but I quickly added

"for now" I watched as she went over to KC had hugged him.

**Clare POV**

I had just said goodbye to KC and Ali and I were walking home.

"so I have to tell you about the impromptu meeting between Eli and I today" I said

"omg….what! why am I just hearing about this" she squealed. Leave it to Ali to over react when I mention a boys name.

"Ali chill, its nothing like that he pulled me out of class so he could ask me why I hated him"

Ali stopped and turned around "and what did you tell him…." She questioned

"I told him I didn't hate him because I don't hate anyone….but he was right I didn't like him, he asked why and I told him flat out I didn't like his smugness or his 24/7 sarcastic attitude." I replied Ali started walking again

"OH and I told him kissing jenna was a mistake shes a train wreck waiting to happen" Ali skidded to a halt whirled around and grabbed my shoulder….

"WHAT eli kissed that…..that…ugh" Ali was lost for words like I was when I saw it

"actually jenna kissed him on the cheek but he didn't exactly push her away" I said.

"Do you think they like each other" Ali asked cautiously

"Eli told me that Whatever I thought I saw was not what happened, then he proceeded to ask why I even care…I told he wouldn't understand and walked back to class." I answered

Ali Started to speak but I beat her too it. "Also in English he gave me a note" I pulled it out and showed it to her. She squealed.

"must you do that" I said sarcastically.

" I KNEW he liked you" Ali said

"even if he does IM WITH KC remember" I pointed out.

Ali's smile disappeared. " oh yea….right" she and I talked about homework the rest of the way. I intentionally avoided guys. It was not a safe topic for us. I got to my front door and said goodbye to Ali.

I walked in and as usually there was quiet bickering in the background

"Randall this is ridiculous we HAVE to talk, how are we supposed to fix this if your never here"

"well Im sorry if I am busy Keeping a roof over your head!"

I slammed the door as I walked in. The fighting ceased and my parents entered the living room

"hey Clare how was your day" my dad asked

"fine" I told them I had a ton of homework to do so I headed up to by room. I dumped the contents of my bag onto my bed. My gaze fell on the crumpled up paper on my English book. I opened it and smiled,

I put the paper in my desk drawer. Normally I would have thrown it away but he really seemed sincere for the first time since I met him. I had to admit that when he wasn't being such a sarcastic jerk he could be really sweet.

"wait what am I thinking….bad thought clare BAD thought" I scolded myself. I walked over to my desk and picked up a picture of me and KC at the dance where we first got together. We looked so happy. I looked at all our pictures and the more recent ones I looked the same but he seemed so distant, I didn't understand why. It was hurting me.

I Picked up the phone and dialed KC's number I had to know why hes been so distant. I got his voicemail which was strange because we had just seen him 10 min ago. I left him a voicemail saying to call me back it was important.

It was 9 pm and KC still hadn't called me back. It was really strange. I was about to call again when I heard a PIINNG on my laptop. It was KC

_**KCG: Clare can you meet me at the park before school we need to talk.**_

_**ClareE: Sure is anything wrong?**_

_**KCG: I don't want to talk on here, just meet me at the park around 6…ok?**_

_**ClareE: ok?**_

_**KCG has signed off.**_

I decided that if I had to be up early I was gonna get to bed. I was really confused about what KC had to talk to me about. He never initiated a serious talk before so this had to be big. I thought about what he could have to say as I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and started getting ready. At about 530 I headed to the park. I saw KC on the bench and he looked awful

"KC are you okay" I said I tried to hug him but he pushed me away.

"Clare you Know I really care about you right" He started all color drained from his face

"yea…KC whats going on your scaring me" I said

"I cheated on you…..it was a stupid mistake and I can't take it back I am SOO sorry" He rushed his words

"WHO" I said my heart breaking not really wanting to know.

"Jenna" he said in a small voice…..

I exploded "YOU SLEPT WITH THAT BACKSTABBING SLUT"

He looked taken aback I had never spoken like that to or about anyone. I started to walk away he follows me.

"Clare please it was an honest mistake I was drunk and she seduced me….please it meant NOTHING" I turned to face him

"WHAT DOYOU WANT ME SAY KC….. THAT ITS ALRIGHT BECAUSE YOU WERE DRUNK…NO ITS NOT ALRIGHT, YOU KNEW SHE WAS TRYING TO STEAL YOU FROM ME, YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO DRINK WITH HER" I was screaming at this point tears escaped my eyes, He brushed them away.

"please Clare please forgive me…" I started to walk away "Wait Clare please…..I love you" He looked shocked at what he just said. I was just as surprised. He had never said that before and THIS is how he says it….UGH HE RUINED IT! I thought to myself.

""KC how dare you say you love me after this….." I was getting really mad I had to walk away

"KC we will finish this after school." I walked away with a mix of emotions Heartbreak/Confusion/Rage

I got to school and avoided everyone. It was best that way. I also skipped English because Eli would know something was wrong. He seemed to know exactly what was going on in my head. Idecided I would used that time to think about what to say to KC later that day. I headed to my first class and started what I could already tell would be a very trying day.

* * *

**OK GUYS THAT IS MY NEXT CHAPTER LET ME NO HOW IM DOING...REVIEW! ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON. i THINK i MAY HAVE BROKEN MY WRITERS BLOCK! FIANLLY**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok this chapter is solely in Clare POV but it is a very important chapter a lot happens here. I hope you guys like it. I am having a blast writing this! Don't forget to review It really does make my day!**

**P.S there is a lot more Eli in this chapter for all you ECLARE fans out there!  
**

* * *

**Clare POV**

I had just headed out of my first class and was walking to my science class when I saw Eli at the other end of the hall. After the note he gave me which I assumed was an extension of his friendship, I didn't want him to think anything was up. I turned around and bolted down another hallway.

THUD! I hit the ground.

"OH wow are you okay" I heard a concerned voice say. I looked up and smiled

"thanks Im okay" I was talking to Adam. He held out his hand to help me up.

"sorry I couldn't sit and Hang out on Saturday I as waiting for Eli we had plans" he explained

"oh well it was no big deal." I said

"hey I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow after school" Adam asked with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

I thought about it and after what I am about to go through with KC today, a distraction tomorrow would be just what I needed.

"sure adam wanna meet out front after school" I said

He smiled really wide

"sure ill see you then" and he hurried off to class, and I did the same.

I did an excellent job of avoiding people until lunch when Ali saw me and signaled me over. I made my way over and stopped dead in my tracks as KC and Jenna sat down and greeted Ali

"that JERK! Hanging out with jenna after what he said this morning" I was fuming in my head. Ali called my name but I blew her off. I looked around and saw Adam sitting alone. I walked over to him,

"hey.. is that seat taken" I said pointing to the one across from him

"N..No" he was shocked again. Adam and I were talking when minutes later we were joined by another person

"OH GOSH!" I thought to myself and lowered my head.

"hey dude…..hey….Clare?" Eli said just as shocked as Adam.

"not that I mind you being here but why aren't you sitting with your boyfriend" Eli asked

Adam seemed to be interested in my answer too.

"I just didn't feel like it" I wasn't sure if they bought it, all of a sudden I heard Ali scream

"YOU DID WHAT!...you are LOW KC GUTHRIE!" and food was flung. I cringed knowing that Ali just found out. Adam and Eli's mouths were hanging open. I had my back to them so I turned around and saw Ali speed walking to our table. I quickly turned back around.

"why did ali do that to you boyfriend" Eli asked intrigued.

"I don't,,,,," I started to say but was interrupted by Ali plopping down next to me

"Clare I am SOOOO sorry if I had known I would have NEVER let them sit over there" she said as she pulled me into a hug. I could feel Eli and Adam staring. I pulled away from Ali

"it's fine….i have to use the bathroom Ill be back later" I ran into the Hallway

"great I thought to myself now the whole school probably knows that KC cheated on me"

I stopped before I had gotten to the bathroom. I don't usually cry I am a strong person but I could feel my resolve fading. I was about to burst when a familiar hand was on my shoulder

"ya know that offer to talk still applies when we are at school" he said with only a hint of sarcasm.

I turned to face him " Thanks Eli but I just wanna finish out the day ok?" I smiled trying to reassure him but he didn't buy it (just like I knew he wouldn't)

"ok but can we hang out today or tomorrow….i mean if you and I are trying to be friends we would have to hang out eventually" NOW the sarcasm was back….surprisingly I laughed.

"Sorry I have to see KC today and I have Plans with Adam tomorrow" I said, genuinely feeling bad about not being able to hang out this time. He was really being sweet, acting like a good friend.

"ok well call me when you are free….you still have my number right" he asked

"yea. Its at home" I smiled as the bell rung

"I better get to class" I said and walked away. I was still smiling, for some reason talking to Eli made me feel better, even though we didn't really say anything. Maybe this friendship thing could work out.

I made it to the last period of the day without having to interact with people who will want to "talk"

I had already decided that I was going to ditch English I needed the time to gather my thoughts. I walked outside and went over to the basketball courts because they were deserted. I thought about everything KC said this morning, I hated him, but at the same time I remember him saying that he loved me. Did he really love me or did he say it to justify what he did. UGH I was so confused and mad. Then there was Eli I wasn't sure how I felt about him. Honestly my judgment with people has been off recently so I don't know. I guess I will have to get to know him better. What was I supposed to tell KC I don't think I could ever forgive him even if he was drunk…..but then again doesn't everyone deserve a second chance, UGH this is so hard. I thought I had a pretty good life a few days ago despite my parents subtle fighting. Now its all turned upside down!

I was still lost in my thoughts when I heard yelling from across the lot. I walked closer and saw it was KC and Jenna

"KC you can't let me deal with this alone" jenna was in hysterics

"Jenna this was a mistake and this kid is a result of that mistake" KC said

"I KNOW you love me KC….you told me that night" jenna was sobbing

"I don't love you I am in love with Clare and if she will still have me after I tell her your pregnant I am going to be with her," he said

"KC do you think St Clare is going to want to be with someone who lied cheated and got another girl pregnant" She snapped

"I LOVE HER" he yelled

"no you don't or you wouldn't have slept with me!" jenna snapped back

I saw KC storm off and saw jenna drop to the ground in tears.

I stood there as I felt my heart shatter into oblivion. I sank against the chain fence and lost it. I let out every feeling of pain I had been holding in all day. I felt betrayed. I must have been sitting there for a while because I heard a small voice sit next to me

"Clare" it was KC

"you don't have to say a word I heard you and Jenna…I ditched my last class to think about things" I saw his face he was ghost white. I got up and walked away

"Clare please wait…" He ran after me. People were starting to gather but I didn't care. I spun around.

"clare please I love you…..you mean everything to me" he said with all the sincerity he could muster

I didn't care if he was as sincere and the stinking pope at this point he got another girl pregnant!

"WHAT A LOAD OF CRAP! IF I MEANT ANYTHING TO YOU, YOU NEVER WOULD HAVE SLEPT WITH HER!" I screamed well aware that we had the FULL attention of the Degrassi student body. Its not everyday St Clare loses her temper.

He tried to talk but I started walking away, and he again tried to follow. I turned and snapped

"IF YOU HAVEN'T TAKEN THE HINT ME CUTTING YOU OFF AND WALKING AWAY MEANS WE….ARE…OVER!" I was well aware I was still yelling. I had so much bottled up anger and he was the outlet. I started to walk away and this time he didn't follow. I felt much better after screaming at him but I knew deep down that I would eventually have to talk to him not scream at him. I just couldn't do it today. I was still fuming when I went home. I walked straight upstairs not even caring that my mom and dad were still arguing. I sat at my computer and stared at the screen for a minute signed on then sat on my bed. I tried to stop myself but I couldn't, before I realized the tears started to flow. I felt safe crying in the privacy of my own room. I hated letting people see me cry, not even my best friend Ali.

I heard my laptop ping through my sobs

**EliG: Clare are you ok?**

I saw Eli messaged me and I felt a little smile creep up.

**ClareE: yea I'm okay**

**EliG: Liar **

How did he always know. I asked myself.

**ClareE: ok you caught me…..so is that offer to talk anytime still good?**

**EliG: Of course! **

**ClareE: Can you come over today, my schedule is suddenly very open.**

**EliG: Yea just text me your address and Ill head over now.**

**ClareE: Thanks Eli**

**EliG: No problem English Partner.**

**EliG has signed off. **

I rummaged through my desk drawer and found his number I sent him the Address and he texted back

"_**on my way" **_

Only 8 minutes passed before I heard my mom say Clare you have a visitor. I gasped I never realized he lived so close. I dashed to my bathroom to see how bad I looked. I didn't want to look like I had been crying. I saw my reflection and I knew that ship had sailed, I sighed and walked back to my room.

I heard footsteps and braced myself for and interesting night to top a very stressful day.

"Clare…." I heard Eli say cautiously "is everything OK"

Before I knew what I was doing I was up off the bed and hugging him. I don't know why I did it. I guess I just needed a hug after all this. He didn't push me away he gave me a little squeeze and I let go of him.

"what's going on Clare…I mean at lunch…. and I caught a bit of what was happening outside" he said

I explained everything from KC being distant to him cheating up until jenna's pregnancy. I was about to start crying all over again he seemed to sense that and came and sat down next to me and hugged me.

"clare its going to be okay…it may not seem like it now but it will be…..besides you have a ton of people from what I can see that support you care..you don't need KC" I looked at him when my tears subsided.

"like….who" I sniffled

" you didn't hear the commotion after you left did you?" he asked.

"No" I shook my head

"Ali was ready to run after you but Drew held her back. Drew himself looked like he wanted to say something. Adam was right next to me and I saw him tense up. I was ready to run into the parking lot and stop all of this….and after you left there were kids who didn't even KNOW you and they supported you.. things will be okay" he said trying to make me feel better.

"besides you here wrapped in my awesome arms…how can you not be happier" he joked

Normally I would have rolled my eyes at his smugness but a giggle escaped my lips. I quickly covered my mouth.

"wow did CLARE really laugh at MY joke" he said his voice filled with fake amusement

I gave him a playful shove and told him to stop being so smug, I was still sniffling when my mom came in to ask if Eli was staying for dinner. She saw me and rushed over

"clare honey whats the matter?" she asked

"ill talk to you about it later" I said

"Mrs Edwards if its okay with you I think It would be good to get clare out for the night go out with some friends." Eli suggested

"okay just have her home by 10…ok?" she looked at me then Eli we nodded.

She left the room.

"okay go get dressed and clean up" he said jumping up.

"huh where are we going" I asked picking myself up

"not telling just get dressed" there was that attitude again.

I rolled my eyes but complied. I heard him on the phone while I was in the bathroom changing. I cleaned my face and I looked a little better.

"Now theres my friend clare" he joked as I stepped out of the bathroom.

"come on we don't want to be late" he said practically throwing me downstairs. I yelled goodbye to my parents as I was pulled out the door. We started walking and we ended up at the dot. I stopped dead in my tracks I didn't want to go in because KC was a frequent customer. Eli saw my hesitation

"don't worry they aren't in there" he said once again. It was scary how well he knew me. I walked in and was greeted by Adam and Ali I looked at them and said

"what are you guys doing here"

"Eli called and we wanted to show you that you have people you can count on, and things will get better. KC is a jerk, and you don't need him because you have ALL of us!"

"ALL of you…." I said looking around. I saw many more people there. Drew, Sav, Holly J, Anya Peter and a few people I met in passing. I turned to Adam Ali and Eli my eyes brimming with happy tears this time.

"wow this is amazing you are the best friends EVER" I hugged them all

"Thank Eli he got us all down here within the hour" Ali said

"YOU did all of this" I said incredulously

"it wasn't that big of a deal really" I said. I noticed Ali and Adam had joined the group.

"no Eli this means a lot to me" I reached up an kissed him on the cheek

"thank you" I said

"see I knew you couldn't resist me" he said smugly after a minute.

I rolled my eyes he HAD to ruin a nice moment with his smug comment.

I playfully shoved him

"yea you wish" I said as I walked over where all my friends were. I was Talking to Ali and drew and y thoughts drifted

"maybe I had Eli pegged all wrong" I toyed with that idea but quickly pushed it aside. It was too soon to be thinking like that. He was just a friend doing something nice for a friend who was down…..right?

* * *

**I wasn't sure about this chapter it was fun to write but you guys can decide is it a hit or miss! review review PLEASE review**


	6. Chapter 6

**ok i thought I would post one more chapter because I will not be posting again until next week I have a business midterm to Ace. its proving much harder that I thought. I hope you guys like it. I can't believe the amount of fav story and author notes i have been getting. Thanks so much guys I will definitely post after midterms week is over. Don't forget to review! give me something nice to read when I log back in next week!**

* * *

**Clare POV**

I sat talking to Ali and drew; I had been so wrapped up in my KC issues that I didn't notice Ali and Drew were together. I congratulated them. I was so happy for them. Ali looked at me and then playfully reminded me about our conversation the other day

"see I TOLD you Eli liked you….look around how much more proof do you NEED!"

I tried to argue but I was distracted when I heard

"Clare….over hear" I heard Sav calling. I was walking over and I saw Holly J smile at me. She winked at me for some reason. I was confused until I heard peter yell

"Clare you have a phone call!"

"hello…." I said not sure of who I could be talking to at this point

"HEY PROPMASTER CLARE" I heard a familiar voice

"ahhh Declan how are you!...how did you know where to call for me?" I was so happy to hear from him. Any bad feelings I had about KC were gone now,

"well holly j talked to Fiona who called me…I heard what happened and Im so sorry clare, don't forget you can always call me ok"

My heart was swelling to the point of bursting, I had no idea this many people cared about me.

"thanks" I said

"I am going to have to get going but this isn't the last of me I promise…ok"

"okay" I guess the disappointment was apparent in my voice

"don't worry you have tons of people to keep you occupied" he chuckled

I laughed to. I was about to hang up when he said on final thing

"oh and clare…that guy….the one who arranged all of this, don't let him get away ok…you deserve the best" Declan told me seriously

"OK bye" I said in a quiet voice

We hung up.

"Did you have a good talk" I turned to see Holly J. I hugged her.

"yea thanks" I said

"no problem" she walked back over to Sav, her current boyfriend. I was making the rounds and I was heading back to Adam and Eli when the door opened and in came Dave, Connor, and Wesley.

"He sorry were late," Dave announced

"we had to pulled Connor away from the computer….it took the jaws of life" he joked everyone laughed I changed paths and made my way over. I talked to them for a while. I really missed them. I didn't realize how many people I missed talking to. It was like I was always with KC or he was always pulling me away unless I was with Ali or HER

I eventually made it back to Adam and Eli they were sitting at a table by themselves. They saw me coming over and they looked at each other smiling.

Eli POV

I was sitting at the table at the Dot pretty proud of myself. I did know one thing I NEVER wanted to see Clare like that again. When she ran up to hug me after I got to her house, I saw her once vibrant and beautiful blue eyes were lifeless and dull. I looked into her eyes and could SEE her heart breaking. I knew I had to cheer her up. I got the idea to give her I "starting over party" of you will. I called Adam and I went through clare's phone for Ali's number they got the party going. Adam went to the dot to set it up and talk to peter. Ali and I started calling people like crazy to get them to the Dot. When clare stepped out of that bathroom my heart jumped because she looked like herself, her eyes were still dulled with pain, but I was going to take care of that

She took longer than I expected to get ready, so when she came out I grabbed her arm and yanked her down the stairs and out the door. She looked confused until we got to the dot, I had to reassure her that KC and Jenna weren't there before she agreed to go in.

We walked in and I saw clare still confused Ali explained and she looked at me in disbelief I smirked as she entered the party. I found a table with adam and we sat back and admired our handy work

"we did good huh" adam said

"we did great" I answered

"just look how happy she is…I think a day away from drama surrounded by her friends was just what the doctor ordered" I said

"So when are you going to tell Clare how much you like her" Adam asked so innocently

"What are you talking about Adam"

"oh come off it …..you are flipped for her. How many other Degrassi Girls would you go to this much trouble for….especially after she shot you down again….and again…..and.."

"okay I get it Adam" I snapped

"I don't know. I think its better if I keep my feelings to myself for now, she needs friends not boy drama" I finished

Adam rolled his eyes but nodded. I heard Clare shriek, she was on the phone. I heard her say the name Declan,

"whose Declan" I asked Adam who just shrugged.

Oh well when she hung up the phone and turned around I felt elated. Her beautiful blue eyes had life in them again. She was heading over, but then stopped to talk to some more people. Finally she got back to us

"hey feeling better, English partner" I asked

"wow…..yea" was all she could say

"oh wow its 945 I have to get home" Clare said suddenly. I couldn't believe we had been there for two hours.

"let's go" I said

"you don't have to walk me you have done enough" she tried to argue but I was already up and saying goodbye to Adam

"cya later man" I said

"bye dude cya tommorw, Clare are we still hanging out tomorrow?" Adam asked

"definitally" she smiled

We said our goodbyes to everyone and left the noisy dot. We stepped outside and it seemed peaceful. The walk home was really quiet, until Clare broke the silence

"thank you so much, this was amazing" she said

"you deserve it Clare" I said

She stopped in front of me and asked me flat out

"Why do I deserve it though, I mean I wasn't exactly nice to you."

I thought about it and she was right she wasn't the nicest to me but it didn't matter. I had fallen for her the second I crushed her glasses, but I can't tell her that, not yet anyway

"clare I told you that I wanted to be friends and what kind would I be if I didn't come to you rescue" I joked she again rolled her eyes and we arrived at her house.

"well thanks again for everything, im really not looking forward to school tomorrow though"

I looked at her and said

"hey no more sadness you have a ton of people to help you tomorrow, I THINK I just proved that" I said not realizing I had taken her hands in mine, and she really laughed

"your right" she said

"Well I better get in" she said but she lingered like she was waiting for something to happen. I wanted more than anything to kiss her right now but I knew it wasn't the right time. I broke away from her and turned to walk down the sidewalk. I heard her fiddling with the lock

"Clare…" I said turning around

"yea…" she did the same

"im really glad we are friends" I gave her a smile..not my smirk

"m….me to" she said

She turned and went into her house. I couldn't peg the look on her face before she went in though. It wasn't happy or sad, it might have been DISAPPOINTED I dared to think but pushed it away.

I walked back home.

Clare POV

I walked into my house and my parents were waiting up for me.

"clare how was your night" asked my parents still really concerned.

"I had a lot of fun, I actually feel a lot better" I must have looked it because they just nodded. I headed up to my room and sat on my bead. I turned on the radio and a song I hadn't heard in a while came on. It was by puddle of mudd. Im not a huge fan of them but this one song is great, it was called WE DON'T HAVE TO LOOK BACK NOW.

I sat back and listened to it. I couldn't help but relate to it

_You and I will ride tonight  
'Till the past is out of sight  
We don't have to look back now  
From the dark into the light  
We can leave it all behind  
We can stand together, we don't have to look back now_

My mind wandered to Eli. After what he did I swear I thought I was starting to like him, but I don't know. I had pushed that thought out of my mind until the walk home. When we said he was glad we were friends I was kinda bummed. As much as I HATE to admit it I think I may be starting to like Eli

I was pondering the thought when my mom stopped in on her way to bed and said

"OH clare I almost forgot KC stopped by after you left….he looked upset, I told him you weren't home. He said he will find you at school tomorrow" My mom said I nodded and she was off to bed

"great" I thought to myself, but at least I knew I wasn't alone. I think I can face KC tomorrow. I thought to myself. I laid back on my bed and thanked God.

"today started horrible, and ended amazing….thank you" I prayed

I fell asleep to the last line of the song

"_we don't have to look back now"_

_

* * *

_**ok thats it for the week...wish me luck on exams and hope you guys liked it. I decided that there were to many crying Clare stories so I limited her crying. My friends wouldnt let me mope and cry theyd pull me out of my funk so i thought clares friends should do that for her! review!**

**Ill ttyg in a week!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Now before you freak after you read this please no I am a total ECLARE fan but this is a vital part of my story so bear with me. I paseed my MIDTERMS so i thought i would celebrate with new chapter! review guys and if you have any ideas I would love to hear them!**

* * *

Clare POV

I woke up after the most peaceful sleep I had had in a while. It was the first night that my parents DIDN'T argue all night, they were to worried about me to be caught up in there petty differences. I was getting ready for school when I remembered what my mothers said last night

" _KC stopped by last night he looked upset, I said you weren't here and he said he would talk to you in school tomorrow"_

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was a new Clare and I and definitely strong enough to deal with KC.

I was trying so hard to convince myself that I could do this, but even with all my friends I still doubted that I could face the guy who broke my heart and got another girl pregnant.

I walked downstairs so I could get some breakfast

"oh….good morning sweetheart" my mom said as I walked into the kitchen.

"morning mom, where is dad" I asked

"already at work" she said. I was suspicious but ignored it. I had enough drama to deal with today.

"Clare honey can we talk after school" my mom asked. There was something about the tone of her voice that worried me for some reason

"ummm…..sure is everything ok?" I asked wearily

"sweety lets just talk after school. Do you need a ride" she asked changing the subject

"sure thanks" was my reply

We headed out to the car and she dropped me off at school. I saw Alli sitting on the front steps of the school waiting for me.

"Clare….hey its about time, I thought we were gonna walk together" she asked

"sorry my mom wanted to give me a ride" I replied

We walked arm and arm into the school

"so can we please talk about you and eli…" alli started

"theres nothing to tell" I started to say

"don't give me that Clare, you guys are SO into each other it is sickening, I personally think you guys would be cute together. I just have one condition for which I will offer my best friend seal of approval…..when you guys get married I get to be maid of honor…." She added that last part as a joke but I blushed anyway. I hadn't admitted to anyone but myself that I like Eli, and that was hard enough. How could I tell him! My thoughts were interrupted by Alli

"Clare!...jeez were you daydreaming about eli" she teased. I blushed

"n…nno" I said quickly cause I saw Eli coming down the hall

"AHAHA I KNEW it….you totally Lo.." I quickly put my hand over her mouth.

"Hey Clare" Eli said shooting me a weird look I realized I still had my hand on Alli's mouth. She shot me a look and made up some stupid excuse to leave, leaving me and Eli alone.

"hey so thanks again for last night" I said

"no problem what are friends for" he said. FRIENDS that one word cut me like a knife. He did want to be friends.

"right friends" I said with more disappointment than I meant because Eli stopped in his tracks and turned to me and said

"is there something on you wanna tell me" he asked curious

"no its nothing don't worry" I said and headed to class leaving a very confused boy behind me. I didn't get far though. I turned the corner and smacked right into KC.

"Clare, hey….um can we talk please?" KC asked hopefully

"I have to get to class" I said in a monotone voice. I started to walk away when KC gently grabbed my wrist.

"Clare please we have to talk" he said with pleading eyes.

I sighed "ok KC meet me at the basketball courts after school" I started walking away and I swear I saw him have a huge wave of relief rush over him.

KC Pov.

I was a mess after Clare dumped me after I told her about jenna….well she kind of knew. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces when she said we were over. I didn't want Jenna it was a mistake and I had to convince Clare of that. I decided to stop by her house last night but her mom said she wasn't home.

I ran into her in the hallway and I was shocked that this girl agreed to talk to me. I was prepared for the worst. It just confirmed my belief of how amazing this girl was. If I can convince her to take me back I swear I will treat her right this time.

I was heading out to meet Clare after school, I was happy. She really showed up.

"hi" I said sheepishly

"hi" she said. She spoke with no emotion.

"Clare please before start I want to ask that you hear me out, don't interrupt me, let me talk and get this out okay" I asked

"ok KC" she said again with no feeling

"ok I am a total ass, I hated myself for what I did with Jenna, I gave into temptation and it was the worst mistake of my life. I would do it differently if I could….so different. When I told you I loved you in the park yesterday morning, I completely understand why you reacted like you did. I planned on telling you in a more special way not just to end and argument. You have to know that I really do love you. I don't want Jenna. I know I broke your heart, but you broke mine to. " her gaze was boring through me but I kept going

"I really want you to give me a second chance, I will do anything" I finished

Clare was silent to what seemed like forever, it was then I realized that she was looking past me at that goth kid, we was sitting at a picnic table with another dude and some strange girl. He and the girl looked like they were flirting.

"Clare…."

She snapped back

"im sorry I spaced for a second" she said

"well…" I prodded

"KC I don't know if I could ever trust you again…I mean you got another girl pregnant." She said

I started to speak but she held up her finger to signal she wasn't finished

"I need to think about it ok?" she finished

My heart was doing cartwheels in my chest.

"O…OOOkay" I stuttered I was happier than anything right now. I NEVER in a million years expected her to consider it, but I was glad she was

" I have to go KC" she said and walked off to go home I guess

Clare POV

I was trying to wrap my mind around what happened. KC seems so genuine and sincere, but he GOT ANOTHER GIRL PREGNANT I screamed silently to myself, ugh then again maybe he does deserve a second chance. I was confused and as I was walking I saw Eli sitting at the table with Adam and another girl I was to far away to see who it was but it looked like they were flirting. I couldn't believe it. Maybe I should stay with KC at least he WANTS me I thought to myself. I remembered I had to get home because my parents had to talk to me so I quickly headed home

I walked in the house and both of my parents were sitting on the living room.

"Clare honey please come sit down" my mom said

"is everything ok guys" I said

Sweetheart your mother and I love you very much…." My dad started, my stomach dropped and my heart was in my throat, this want going to end well I thought as I sat down.

"but it is not fair for you to have to put up with our constant fighting, we have discussed it and we feel that it is best for all of us…you…your mom…and I, if we go on a trial separation" he finished my heart plummeted. I felt tears welling up but I refused to cry, not yet

"so wait trial separation…so your not getting a divorce" I asked still trying to be hopeful

"not yet honey we want to try this first" my mom said sitting next to putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

" I am going to be staying with grandma….and you can visit whenever you want ok?" my dad said

I sniffled and nodded I excused myself and went upstairs. I cried a little but didn't have time to really let it sink in before my phone rang. I thought it was Eli because he had that uncanny ability to no when I needed him so I answered it without looking

"HI" I answered sniffling

"Clare…..r u ok" I recognized KC's voice

" im fine" I lied

" no your not" he said as I silently cursed my inability to lie

"do you want to talk about it" He asked genuinely concerned

I was hesitant but he cut in

"meet me at the dot" he said

I DID need someone to talk to so I agreed

" ok ill be there in a half hour" I said and hung up

I walked to the Dot and saw KC sitting at the counter. Peter shot me a glance and I mouthed that it was alright. He turned back to work.

KC pulled me into a hug when he looked at me and I fell into it. He gripped me tightly. I heard the door open and I saw Eli walk in, but he wasn't alone. He was with that girl from this morning. They were laughing and didn't notice me I buried my face into KC's chest and said

"can we go for a walk"

"sure lets go" he said taking me hand we talked for a few hours and he actually made me feel better about my parents.

I noticed the time and said" I had better get back" I said

"ok I'll walk you" he said I tried to protest but he ignored them

We got to my house and I was about to turn in

"thanks KC I needed this" I was about to open my door when he kissed me

I jumped back surprised but what happened next surprised me even more, he looked sad I pulled away he turned to leave but I found myself stopping him. He looked at me strangely. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I could feel him smile. His kiss felt warm and safe.

He pulled away

"so am I forgiven" he says hopefully

"not by a long shot Guthrie" I said sarcastically.

"I will give you ONE more chance" I said

I opened the door and walked in then I turned around and said "DON"T blow it"

I closed the door behind me. I went up to bed thinking about today. I never thought I would give KC another shot, but after I saw Eli flirting with another girl, I knew he didn't want me even though I wanted him more than anything. I was about to go to bed when I heard my computer go off

_**EliG: hey Clare I missed you today you disappeared after the first bell, are you okay?**_

Why does he care I thought to myself

_**ClareE: I had some personal things to deal with**_

_**EliG: Like what?**_

_**ClareE: Its personal hence personal things**_

_**EliG: um okay, are you mad at me**_

_**ClareE: no im not mad Eli everything is fine between you and me no different that we were this morning**_

_**ClareE has signed off**_

I signed off before he could reply. I didn't need him to tell me about his new "girlfriend" I went to bed and prepared for tomorrow which as always will prove to be very interesting. Especially when my friends find out I took back KC.

I must be crazy I told myself as I went to bed.

* * *

**Review PLEASE it makes my day. I accept anonymous reviews too so anyone can comment. hope you guys are LOVING IT so far i am having so much fum writing it!**


	8. Chapter 8

** OKAY GUYS ANOTHER NEW CHAPTER! Reviews are always wanted and needed hope you guys like it. I am setting the stage for something...what you may ask...who knows your just going to have to keep reading!**

* * *

Eli POV

I stared at the computer screen not totally understanding what happened

"Eli its getting late you should probably head to bed" my mom was passing by the door noticing I was still awake.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was almost midnight. I decided to turn in and I would talk to Clare in the morning

_The next morning_

I woke up and headed over to my laptop to print out a copy of my English assignment and noticed Clare was online so I decided I would try again to message her.

_**EliG: hey Clare good morning**_

_**ClareE: morning eli**_

So she seems okay I thought to myself, maybe she had a rough night I mean she did just break up with her long term boyfriend

_**EliG: Do you need a ride to school**_

_**ClareE: No thanks I am going to walk**_

_**EliG: If your going to walk then just let me drive you I wanted to talk anyway**_

_**ClareE: why don't you talk to your new girlfriend!**_

_**ClareE has signed off**_

I read the screen in disbelief. I wanted to know HOW she got that. I was trying so hard to rack my brain as to what she thought she saw and when she saw it that I didn't realized I was late for school

"ELIJAH YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE AND GET TO SCHOOL" my father's voice broke my trance. He never used my full name. I got dressed and rushed out the door.

"Bye guys" I yelled as I rushed pass them

I got to school and I barely made it to my first class. My teacher gave me a stern look

"nice of you to join is Mr. Goldsworthy, please take you seat"

I ran out of that class as fast as I could when the bell rang. I wanted to get to Clares locker so I could ask her what was going on. I was shocked to see KC standing there. I was full of rage

"how DARE he come to Clare's locker after what he did" I thought to myself I was seething on the inside

"HEY….guthrie…..i think you have your lockers mixed up." I said trying to keep my cool

"no I am at my GIRLFRIENDS locker" he said rather smugly

"what r u talking about, you and Clare broke up the WHOLE school saw it remember" I retorted

"well yesterday while you were off flirting with some other girl I was talking to Clare and getting her back" Kc looked so satisfied but I thought to myself

"he HAD to be lying….he had to be"

"Guthrie you are full of shit" I spat at him

"oh yea ask her yourself" he nodded to show me Clare was coming down the hall. I stopped her before she reached her locker. I pulled her aside

"Clare TELL me you did not get back together with KC….please" I wearily asked

"what do you care" she spat

I was taken aback by her tone.

"I care because you are my friend and I don't want to see you get hurt"

"EXACTLY" she rolled her eyes and walked off in a huff.

I watched in horror as she wrapped her arms around KC hugging him. I felt like I had the wind knocked out of me when I saw him pull her in and kiss her. I could feel myself losing control slowly so I left, but this definitely was NOT over.

Clare POV

I got off my computer this morning and felt really good about telling Eli off. I said goodbye to my mom. My dad left after out talk last night. I walked out front and saw KC waiting in the driveway.

"Hi" he said happily. He pulled me in for a kiss

It felt nice to have him so devoted but there was something missing, something that I couldn't explain. I was still unsure if taking KC back was the right idea, but I will just have to see. I got to school. Alli saw me walk up with KC and her eyes turned into slits.

"what r u doing here!" she sneered. I put my hand on her shoulder and took her away from everyone. I knew Alli would be upset

"Clare….HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID….YOU TOOK BACK THAT JERK!" alli screamed. She was taking it better than I thought.

Just then Adam happened to walk by and hear everything. He looked so angry. He looked at me then KC, shook his head and walked away.

"alli calm down I think I was to hasty to judge KC, I thought he deserved a second chance!" I said slightly defensive, but the question was who was I trying to convince, Alli or myself.

"Clare what about Eli you guys are so perfect for each other." Alli pressed.

"eli has told me time and again we are only friends, that's how he sees me, besides he was sure flirting with some other girl yesterday at school and later at the dot. He was so engrossed in her he didn't even notice I was there with KC"

Alli's look changed into something I have never seen. I could not peg her emotion at all

" I have to go" she said but for some reason I was worried by the way she said it.

later after first period I was heading to my locker when I saw Eli AND KC there

"oh no" I groaned to myself.

Eli pulled me aside and asked if I took KC back but what did he care. I walked off in a huff and went over to my boyfriend.

I turned around after I hugged him and Eli was gone. KC and I finished out the first half of the day and went to lunch. I saw Alli she walked right past me and sat at Eli and Adams table. The emotion on her face was still hard to read. She was talking to them, somewhat fiercely and I noticed Adams was occasionally looking at me but Eli kept his back to KC and I.

The rest of the day dragged on. I got to my last class and it was with Eli and Adam. I sat in my regular seat. Adam gave me a slight smile which was weird because this morning he looked like he wanted to kill me.

"hi Clare" he said

"hey…Adam…r we ok" I asked nervously

"always" he looked at me then back down to the paper he was reading over.

I noticed Eli wasn't there. I was about to ask where he was when he came in.

"ok everyone settle down….today is a free write period, write a 4 paragraph essay on a topic of your choice for you partner to edit" Mrs dawes said. I started writing when I note fell on my desk

**Clare meet me after school we NEED to talk**

I wrote back

**I can't I have to meet KC at the dot and stop passing me notes you will get me in trouble!**

He wrote me another note and tossed it back

**Fine then please meet me after you meet KC**

"something you two want to share with the class" Mrs. Dawes said seeing the note. I said nothing and she said

"sorry guys you know the rules you both have detention today"

I sat in disbelief. When she had her back turned I texted KC

"_sorry I can't make it to the dot have to stay after school we can meet up later tonight"_

"_ok" _ I got a reply almost instantly.

The bell rang and class let out. Eli and I hung back for detention of course.

Once the room was empty, I punched him as hard as I could in the arm

"God Damn it Clare" he said as he rubbed his arm

" I TOLD you you were going to get us in trouble, I had plans after school and thanks to you I had to cancel." I moved to hit him again but he grabbed my arm.

"im sorry if I messed up a date between you and your boyfriend" his voice was dripping with sarcasm and distain.

"UGH just what was so GOD DAMN important that you had to get me detention to be able to tell me" I was ticked off. I Clare Edwards had never had detention a day in my life.

"you know what forget it" he said turning to walk away.

"ELI WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM….WHY CANT YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT IS ON YOUR MIND…..WHY MUST YOU BE SO INFURIATING" my voice was rising and he looked shocked once again I never cursed.

"FINE YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT IM THINKING WELL HERE IT IS Clare. YOU ARE INCREDIBLY STUPID…..YOU TAKE BACK SOME JERK WHO NOT ONLY CHEATED ON YOU BUT GOT ANOTHER GIRL PREGNANT!" Eli exploded

"I hate you" I said with as much tension in my voice as I could muster.

He had never said that to me before. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I saw his glare soften immediately.

"Clare im sorry I went off like that" he said and he tried to give me a hug. I pushed him away

"look what I wanted to to talk to you about was my new girlfriend" putting a sarcastic emphasis on the word girlfriend

I looked at the floor and he pulled my face up to look at him.

"Clare that girl you saw me with was NOT my girlfriend. She is interested in ADAM, she's an old friend I hadn't seen in a while and she came to visit. She was immediately taken with Adam so I was trying to set them up" Eli finished

"so why are you telling me this" I asked still sniffily

"because when Alli came over at lunch ready to murder me in the Caf, she made it seem like the only reason you took KC back was because you thought I didn't want you"

I looked at him. His green eyes totally sincere

"well Alli was wrong that wasn't the only reason" I said

I stood up from the desks we had sat in. the detention teacher never came in so I was about to leave. Eli grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. I looked into his eyes and he kissed me. I didn't just feel fireworks but a whole Fourth of July fireworks show.

We broke apart and he looked at me and said

"Clare I have wanted you from the day I met you"

My heart skipped a beat "he really did like me" I thought to myself

My joy was squashed however when I was suddenly hit with the realization that I just cheated on KC, I kissed another guy and loved it. I looked at him and said

"Eli we can't do this. I am with KC. I am not the type of girl who cheats on my boyfriend." It absolutely broke my heart to say it but I knew being with Eli while I was figuring things out with KC was wrong No matter how much I liked him.

I walked away from a very hurt Eli, I felt awful. One because I still had feeling for KC, and two because if I cheated on him was I really any better than he was. I headed out of school not stopping to talk to anyone left there. I just wanted to get home

I hopped on my bed after evading my mother and screamed into my pillow

"HOW DID MY LIFE GET SO SCREWED UP" I scolded myself

I heard my phone go off. I was KC

"_hey gorgeous what time should I stop over tonight"_

I sighed, debating whether or not I should tell him what happened. I decided to tell him he was honest with me about Jenna now it was my turn. I'm just afraid of how he will take it.

* * *

**Next chapter Clare comes clean, how will it play out who knows...oh wait I KNOW...lol review as ALWAYS please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**SO GANG THE TIDE OF THE STORY IS STARTING TO SHIFT HERE HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT...DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW IM DOING i LOVE HEARING OPINIONS**

* * *

**Clare POV**

I decided it was best to be honest with KC. I told him to come over now.

"be there in 20 min" his reply was almost instantaneous.

I paced back and forth in my living room until I finally heard a knock at the door

"Hey KC" I said giving him a hug

"come in" I stepped out of the way to let him in.

"So, what kept you after school" he asked right away

I groaned internally, I was hoping to prolong this but it looked like luck wasn't on my side.

"I was…..in….detention…." I said warily. I watched his eyes get wide

"Clare what were you doing in detention" he asked shocked and with a hint of concern.

"well….see…..I was doing my work when Eli passed me a note…." I started but he interrupted

"wait go goth boy got you detention" he asked slightly irritated

"it wasn't just him I was writing back to him and Ms. Dawes caught us and gave us both detention" I had to clarify because it wasn't all Eli's fault

"o don't care he started it and got MY girlfriend into trouble" he said still irritated

"KC its okay it was just on afternoon" I was trying to calm him down before I dropped the big one on him.

"guess your right" he said relaxing a little.

"so how was St Clares first detention" he asked jokingly now

"interesting" I said

"the teacher never showed up so Eli and I talked most of the time" I finished

I saw KC tense up. He always does that when I mention Eli. Is it possible he knows I have feelings for him. I thought to myself

Kc interrupted my thought

"Clare I don't like you spending so much time with Eli….I think he likes you…what if he tried something when you guys are alone like you were this afternoon"

I looked sheepishly to the ground trying to hide the blush on my face but it was too late

His eyes bugged out.

"Clare…..what. really. Happened. In detention." He said through clenched teeth

I told him everything from our fight to our kiss (just not about how it made me feel). I also told him the I walked away.

He looked ready to go and kill him right now. He was dead silent.

"KC…please say something" I prodded him

He finally spoke

"I can't believe you reamed me for cheating then went and cheated on me!" he said trying not to yell and failing. He turned and walked towards the door. I grabbed his arm but he yanked it away….

"I can't be around you right now I have to go" he said and walked out the door

**Eli POV**

I got home after detention and still couldn't believe that Clare had ACTUALLY chosen that jerk over me. I had to admit it was partly my fault for not telling er sooner and being a big chicken about the whole thing.

"Eli…..when did you get home" my dad said poking his head in my room

"About an hour ago" I said simply

"are you okay son" he asked coming into the room and sitting on my bed. My dad was the only one who could tell when I lied so I didn't even try.

"not really, I think I really screwed up with this girl I like." I said solomly

My dad chuckled to himself,

"im glad this is funny to you dad" i said

"eli, what happened." I told him everything from my first day running over her glassed to today in detention

I looked at me and listened intently the entire time they when I was done, got up frpm my bed and walked behind me. I didn't know what he was doing then I felt a slap on the back of the head

"Eli, you can be really clueless sometimes" he said laughing as I rubbed my head

"huh" I said

"this girl obviously liked you and you did nothing until it was too late…..why do you think that is."

"what do you mean" I asked

"Eli you didn't find the courage to tell Clare your feelings until she was with someone. You couldn't find the courage when a relationship was possible, but instead chose to tell her when you knew you couldn't have her." He explained

I thought about this for a second but he continued…

"I think its time we talked about Julia"

I grew angry at the sound of that name

"there is nothing to talk about she is gone and never coming back" I said, my voice rising

"Eli it has been 2 years you need to let her go son….she would have wanted you to move on" he said comfortingly.

I knew he was right but it was just so hard to let go of someone you loved. I could feel my eyes tearing up whenever I thought about her. I felt my dad put a reassuring hand on my shoulder

"you can do it….do it for Clare"….he said and started to walk out of the room.. he suddenly stopped and turned…

"BTW we are also going to be having a serious talk about that detention young man" his voice was stern I nodded and he walked out of the room giving me some time to think.

I walked over to my dresser where I found a picture of Julia. I traced my finger over the contours of her frame and said

"_Julia I will always miss you…you were my first love, but your gone and never coming back. I have to keep living because I know you want me to be happy. Please I hope you forgive me but I am falling for another girl. Her name is Clare Edwards. She isn't to happy with me right now but I can't exactly blame her…..you know me, I screw up a lot. I know I gave up on us when we had a disagreement and we both know how that ended. I can never say I am sorry enough. I am promising to you and myself that I will not let Clare get away. I hope where ever your are you are happy. You deserve to be. I hope you hear me and understand. I love you and will miss you always but I think I am finally ready to let you go._

_Good bye Julia_"

I stared at the picture frame with tears running dowm my face. That was really hard to say but now that I said it I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. I just wondered if she heard me.

My computer went off as if to answer my question. I had a new email

"ITS FROM Clare! I thougth happily to myself

**Eli sorry about today. I shouldn't have run off. I hope we are okay. I didn't mean to hurt you.**

**I will talk to you soon**

**Clare Edwards**

"yes! Clare isn't mad at me" I thought to myself…

I saw she was online so I sent her a message

_**EliG: Hey Clare!**_

_**ClareE: Hi**_

_**EliG: are busy right now?**_

_**ClareE: No. why what's up?**_

_**EliG: Can you meet me at the park. I need to talk to you.**_

I will keep my promise to Julia…I will not let Clare get away

_**ClareE: sure I guess. Ill be there in about 30 min**_

_**EliG: Great cya then**_

_**EliG &ClareE have signed off**_

I got ready to meet Clare. I waited at the park for about 15 min when she came up and sat next to me at the picnic table

"so whats going on" she asked

" I want to explain why I waited until today to tell you how I felt" I said. I saw her tense up but I kept going

" two years ago I had a girlfriend her name was Julia, we rarely fought but when we did it could get bad. The last time we fought, I lost my temper and called her a few names. She got upset and ran off. I never went after her. I found out later that night that she was hit by a car crossing the street in front of her house." I heard Clare take a deep breath in.

"Eli I am so sorry…." She started to say but I held up my hand to tell her to wait and I continued

"I was scared of liking you so much because it felt like I was betraying her. I tried to convince myself that we were just friends and that only made me hurt more. After I talked to my dad he basically gave me a reality check. He helped me see that it was time to let her go if I ever wanted anything good in my life. I talked it out with her and told her I had to move on…..then you emailed me"

Clare was speechless

"eli you have been through a lot and I think your amazing but I am still with KC remember" she reminded me

"I know, but I also want to warn you that I will not give up. I have never liked anyone as much as you and I refuse to give up….." I finished

I could see tears forming in her eyes. She hugged me, nothing scandalous, she was still taken after all but I figured it was only a matter of time before he screwed things up again, and I would be here when he did.

It was getting late and Clare had to go. She headed home and I did the same

I got home and my parents were in the living room

" Im going to bed G'night"

"goodnight" they said in unison

"oh and Elijah" my mom said. I turned around

"tomorrow we can discuss punishment for that detention" she said. My dad chuckled to himself and I went to bed completely drained

**KC POV**

When I left clares house I was so mad

"she is such a hypocrite" I thought to myself. Then I thought again….wait was a kiss really as bad as what I did. I thought

Yes it was because I harbored no feelings for jenna at all. She likes Eli I can see it. I cheated physically but she cheated emotionally. I REFUSE to lose her to some Goth FREAK. I was walking by the park on my way home (taking the long way) and I couldn't believe what I saw. Right out in the open Clare was with Eli and HUGGING HIM!

"I CAN"T believe this" I muttered to myself and stormed home

I burst through the front door startling my mom

"whoa where the fire" she asked

"im fine I grumbled and went to my room.

I watched TV for about an hour before logging on to check my email I saw Clare was on and decided to talk to her.

**Clare POV**

I got home after the park and was still in shock. Eli never opened up and then he laid all of that on me today. I was really flattered that he cares so much about me and I had to be honest I care for him to. No one has ever cared that deeply for me outside of my own family, not even KC. He says the words but they feel empty sometimes. I just wish I was sure that I was doing the right thing being with KC. Sometimes I doubt it, I know I have to decide soon before both guys decide they want nothing to do with me for stringing them along. I went to my computer an put my head in my hands. My head says to stay with KC, he's safe and familiar in a way but my heart leaps every time I see Eli. I am not being fair to either guy I tell myself. I HAVE TO DECIDE

Just then my computer bings

_**KCG: Clare….you there**_

_**ClareE: yea im here**_

_**KCG: I thought about it and its not fair for me to be angry about this because of my track record, but if we are going to work this out I have one condition**_

_**ClareE: And that would be?**_

_**KCG: I don't want you to talk to Eli anymore….**_

I sat there dumbfounded not sure how to respond….guess I had less time then I thought to make a choice…..Its time to decide once and for all.

* * *

**wHO DOES SHE CHOOSE WAIT AND SEE! DONT FOREGT TO REVIEW! PLEASE IT MAKES MY DAY!**


	10. Chapter 10

**okay GUYS THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER AND ALSO THE SONG IS NOT ONE YOU GUYS HAVE EVER HEARD BEFORE BECAUSE IT IS MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD ANGIE VIGS AND SHE IS RECORDING IT THIS WEEK i WILL POST THE LINK WHEN IT IS DONE SO YOU GUYS CAN HEAR HER STUFF! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS NEW CHAPTER**

* * *

KC POV

Why did there have to be an ELI and JENNA, I wish they never came to degrassi. Things are so screwed up between Clare and I. I am really getting worried she will leave me for Eli. I was trying to justify my thinking for asking her to choose between me and Eli. I would never tell anyone that I was scared to death that she wasn't going to pick me. I sat that night staring up at the stars.

I must have been staring a while because my mom came out.

"are you ready to talk now" she asked so nicely

"mom…..I messed up….big time" I said, my voice cracking

I told her about everything from Clare to jenna..to what I saw in the park.

"first of all your right you did screw up, but what's done is done and you can't change it. Ditching jenna was wrong KC. I raised you better then that. Also with Clare…..Honey I know you don't want to hear this but If she decides to go than you have to let her go." My mom finished saying sympathetically

"I know mom, I just can't let her go. I really love her. I don't think I could ever love anyone like I love her." I said as I felt my walls crumbling down

"of course you wont KC, She was your first love." I looked at her confused

"KC im a mom but the doesn't mean Im blind, I know Clare is the first girl you've ever loved because of how your acting right now"

"ok but…."

"KC, just because she was your first love DOESN'T mean there isn't another one out there for you to find. If she decides not to stay with you, then you need to accept it." She kissed me on the forehead and gave me a hug.

"Come on its late…..you have to get to bed okay" my mom left my room and I laid in bed thinking about what she said.

I knew she was right but it's a hard thing to accept, maybe I did need to move on. Is it really fair for me to hold Clare back? I know she loves me, I mean she wouldn't have given me another chance if she didn't. Is it really fair to ask for one though? I mean if I would have asked myself this yesterday I would have mentally kicked the shit outta myself for even thinking like that but now I'm not so sure.

Eli maybe weird but He really likes her, I see the way he looks at her because it's the way I SHOULD have been looking at her all this time.

I felt my heart break a little as I said this because the realization finally hit me

"Whether Clare can see it yet or not she is over me, shes just scared to let go"

I texted Clare before I passed out

"**Clare we need to talk I'm sorry about my last message, can you meet me by the fence at 6"**

"**sure"**

I fell asleep staring out my window wishing I knew what the right thing was to do.

Clare POV

I turned off my computer after I got the message from KC. I couldn't believe he wanted me to choose. Though I guess it had to happen sooner or later. I was still torn. I mean I really love KC despite his MANY MANY MANY faults but Eli is so good for me, I think I am falling in love with him too. I am so screwed up

My phone went off and I screamed when I read it

"**Clare we need to talk I'm sorry about my last message, can you meet me by the fence at 6"**

"ah how can he keep making me change my mind….I hated that he gave me the ultimatum then he took it back like he KNEW"

Ugh she needed a sign

I answered him and shut my phone off as well and turned on the radio a song came on by Angie VIg called CLICHÉ' and it was like she got her answer

_**He passed her a note in class And he thought she was pretty **_

_**And oh he wanted her number She knew, she knew it was cliché **_

_**Cliché, cliché, cliché **_

_**And if all the things he does for her **_

_**He saw in the movies **_

_**Though his romance is nothing new **_

_**She's falling, she's falling for his clichés **_

_**Solo **_

_**He brought her flowers and kissed her cheek**_

_**On the fourteenth of February **_

_**She knew, she knew it was cliché **_

_**But it made her smile **_

_**And if all the things he does for her**_

_**He saw in the movies **_

_**And though his romance is nothing new **_

_**She's falling, she's falling for his clichés **_

_**And if all the things he does for her **_

_**He saw in the movies **_

_**And though his romance is nothing new **_

_**She's falling, she's falling for his clichés **_

_**Solo **_

_**And no matter how many times it's been done before, before **_

_**Every move he makes she can't but help adore, adore **_

_**And if all the things he does for her **_

_**He saw in the movies**_

_**And though his romance is nothing new **_

_**She's falling, she's falling for his clichés **_

_**And if all the things he does for her**_

_**He saw in the movies**_

_**And though his romance is nothing new**_

_**She's falling, she's falling for his clichés **_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

This was her and KC's story to a T. Together we were very Cliché' and now I am starting to see that while it was great while it lasted I think it really is over.

Listening to that song made the realization that I am really over KC and his Cliché's. I have made up my mind. I will talk to KC in the morning and talk to Eli that afternoon!

I went to bed happy that night like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

_The next day_

I got to school and KC was standing at the fence like we agreed. I walked over to him ready to do what needed to be done but he cut me off

"Clare I think we need to break up" I was taken aback because I never thought that he would be ok with this

"I think so too KC" I said

"Clare we HAD something great but I think its far to screwed up now to fix, besides you're in love with another guy" he said with a sad smile on his face

I was in shock, was I really that obvious. He continued

"Clare you were my first love" he was crying now

"and I will always regret screwing up this relationship but you don't love me and its not fair to you for you to stay with me because your scared to love someone else"

"what….are you …talking about" I asked genuinely confused

"I had a LOT of time to think and talk to my mom last night, and Clare why are you even with me RIGHT NOW….I really didn't deserve another chance, AND there was a guy you really liked and YOU are crazy about….so why take ME of all people back…..ill tell you why, because I was safe to you Clare even though I am no good for you. You deserve better than me, and now I see it. Im going to make sure it happens by taking myself away as your boyfriend but I WILL ALWAYS be here if you need a friend" he finished still crying

I stood there dumbfounded. I had NO idea he was this tortured I felt bad but I knew he was right

"KC I will always love you but your right I have moved on, that was what I planned on telling you today. I went to the park with Eli the other night and after he poured his soul out to me FINALLY letting me in I KNEW deep down he was the only guys for me, even if I had refused to admit it out loud until right now. I want us to be friends KC." I said….he nodded in response. I rushed Closer to him and gave him a HUGE hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I whispered in his ear "thank you"

All of a sudden I heard a car door slam and I turned around and saw Eli's car quickly speed out of Derassi's parking lot

"CRAP" I thought this isn't good. I looked at KC who had that same look on his face. I must have looked worried cause he pulled me into another hug and said

"don't worry Clare talk to him after school and explain. Im sure Hell feel stupid for running off after he knows what happened". He gave me a hopeful smile. Just then He looked up and saw Jenna walking up to the school. I looked at him and he said

"hey I have to go, I have to fix ANOTHER huge mistake of mine" he said and ran towards Jenna.

KC POC

"Jenna Wait up" I called not sure if she would even acknowledge me

"what do you want KC" she said

"jenna Im sorry, I shouldn't have handled things the way I did" I started to apologize but she cut me off

"your right KC you didn't handle things right and just because Clare didn't want you doesn't mean I want you back in OUR lives" she said pointing to her stomach

I wanted to tell her off, tell her that Clare did take me back but we broke up. But I didn't I let her walk off.

I knew she wouldn't forgive me yet. I know that I Don't love jenna but she is the mother of my child and that means something. Even if we never get together (And we wont) we can at least be friends. I have to find a way to make things up to her AND my kid. I just don't know how yet.

Eli POV

I sped away from Degrassi as fast as I could tears brimming in my eyes but not DARING to fall

" I can't believe HER" I thought to myself. I just poured my heart out about Julia last night and the NEXT FUCKING DAY she is back in KC'S arms…she is just a GLUTTON for punishment. Watching Clare Kiss and hug KC was like getting repeatedly punched in the stomach. I knew now that Clare didn't want me and never would, she wants KC and always will no matter how big an ass he acts like or how badly he treats her.

I would never be good enough.

I decided to skip school today. I didn't want to hear Clare tell me in person that she didn't want to be with me. I went to my room and blasted dead hand, ignoring the 20 texts from Adam. I didn't feel like talking right now.

It was after 3 and I heard a knock at the door my mom called me

"Elijah you have a visitor" she sounded entirely to happy

I walked downstairs and said HER standing in the living room

"SHIT"

Clare's POV

I went in the school giving Jenna and KC some privacy, I hoped he was going to make things right and help with his son though I secretly hoped that they would never be together, I mean HEY im ONLY HUMAN.

I was still confused about the Eli thing this morning, just what exactly did he think he saw. I figured I would see him in English. Last period came and he never showed. I was worried and apparently so was Adam.

"where's Eli" he asked and I shrugged

After Class I tricked Adam into giving me Eli's address saying that I was going to drop off his homework but I had other plans in mind.

I arrived at Eli's surprisingly normal front door and knocked

A very chipper woman stepped out and said

"Hello dear can I help you"

" I am looking for Eli….is he home"

"AHAH yes please come in…come in honey" she said clearly getting excited.

She called Eli downstairs. I smiled when he came down and his face fell Immediately

"ELI…..can we talk outside please" I said cautiously

He didn't say a word and he made his way to the door

We got outside and once again he cut me off before I had a chance to say anything, why must all the guys I know cut me off.

"I can't believe you Clare! You have some nerve showing up here" he said

I was surprised at his tone

"ELI…."

"no Clare listen to me I opened up to you because I thought you could be the ONE person who would understand and not judge me for all my issues and that night I thought you proved it but then this morning you were back in the douche bag's arms….THE VERY NEXT FUCKING MORNING….so you know what Clare you can't decide I will for you…..

GO BE WITH KC….I DON'T CARE ANYMORE" he turned to walk away when I mumbled

"I can't be with KC" in such a small voice….I felt so bad for hurting him so much

"WHY THE HELL NOT Clare YOU TWO ARE SO IN LOOOOVVVEE I SAW YOU THIS MORNING" he snapped at me… now I was starting to get mad.

"Eli you …don't …know what you are talking about" I said starting to tear up

" I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY THE GIRL I AM FALLING FOR FELL FOR SOMEONE ELSE. MAYBE I SHOULD KNOCK UP JENNA THEN MAYBE YOU'LL WANT ME THEN" he screamed and something in me snapped

"ELI YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT…..THE REAL! REASON I WAS HUGGING KC WAS BECAUSE WE JUST BROKE UP AND DECIDED TO STAY FRIENDS…" I screamed back. He started to interrupt but I cut him off, im tired of being interrupted

"AND ANOTHER THING THE REASON WE BROKE UP WAS BECAUSE I AM IN LOVE YOU, YOU UNBELIEVABLE, INSENSITIVE JERK" I finished tears streaming don't me face I stormed off leaving Eli to feel like the biggest ASS in the world.

I got home and realized that though it came out by accident in the heat of the moment, I had just admitted to Eli that I was in love with him.

I felt my phone go off. It was a text from ELI

"**Clare can you please come back, we need to talk, not have a screaming match"**

I ignored it because that Jenna comment still hurt, I mean how he could say that even in anger, I love him so much but he hurt me with that. It started to storm really badly and the thunder rattled the house so I was glad I wasn't going to be out in it

An hour later I heard the door bell. My mom was at work so I went to answer.

I opened the door and there stood ELI dripping wet

"OMG Eli" I pulled him inside

"What are you doing here"

"Clare you never answered me…so here I am"

"its dangerous out there you could have been hurt" I said

"Clare im already hurt" he said

"I am so sorry about what I said about Jenna I was just being stupid, I didn't mean it and I had NO idea that you were breaking up with KC." He was starting to babble.

"eli you really hurt me with that comment"

" I know Clare and you better believe that when you said you loved me I felt like the worst human on the face of the planet." He said looking at his feet

I said nothing. I finally opened my mouth to speak when once again he cut me off,

"Clare I love you too….more than you know" he leaned in and kissed me. The thunder roared and lightning crashed in the background but I couldn't hear it. My world if even for a tiny moment was perfect.

* * *

**i HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT CAUSE I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPER...DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! LET ME KNOW HOW I AM DOING!**

**btw COME ON GUYS DID YOU REALLY THIN I WAS GONNA LET ELI LET CLARE GET AWAY**

**TSK TSK TSK**

**ANYWAY KEEP ON READING!  
**


	11. SADNESS

**I am sorry to have to tell all of you this but ashley...the girl who has written all the stories under the name dark_angel1121 was killed by a drunk driver last night. I am her best friend and I and devestated by this tradgey. I will be taking over her stories as I have been in collaberation with her all along I just hope I can do them justice.**

**Everything I Post on here will be in her memory, ashley was my best friend, my confidant, my rock and more of a sister than my real sisters, I will miss her everyday. **

**I LOVE YOU ASHELY! i WILL NEVER FORGET YOU AND WILL ALWAYS! MISS YOU**

**i WROTE A POEM FOR YOU AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

You Slipped away broke my heart in two

I go day to day trying to make it through

You Slipped away it brought tears to my eyes

And to this day they still haven't dried

You Slipped away now nothing is right

A dark looming shadow over powered the light

You Slipped away now my world is dark

Gloom has descended to leave it's mark

You Slipped away it's oh so sad

I try to remember all the good times we had

You slipped away i stll remember your smile

I'd give anything to see it again once in a while

You Slipped away i can still hear you laughter

To hear it again is all Im after

You Slipped away but don't forget this part

You'll always be with me safe in my heart

**BYE ASHLEY, YOU MAY BE GONE BUT NOT FORGOTTEN!**

**-YOUR BEST FRIEND ANGIE VIG  
**


End file.
